Consumers engaging in transactions create large amounts of data, some of which may include private information. For example, a consumer's bank account number, balance, or mailing address may be private information. When making a purchases, consumers may choose between multiple merchants offering similar services and in competition with one another. Merchants may desire to optimize the manner in which they attract and/or retain customers.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.